


Flirting with everyone, but not the one you want

by pigalle



Series: Various prompts and challenges [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Flirting, Ficlet, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Sharing an apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Steve just doesn't know how to give out the right signals...</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>or</i></p><p>  <i>People thinking Steve is flirting with them when he's really just being friendly</i></p><p>  <i>and</i></p><p>  <i>Bucky thinking he's being the greatest pal in world when really Steve is flirting with him... </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting with everyone, but not the one you want

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from the [stevbucky_fest prompt meme](http://stevebucky-fest.dreamwidth.org/307.html?thread=999731)

Steve sighed as he climbed the stairs to his and Bucky's shared apartment. He'd just been on another date after having apparently accidentally flirted with a woman. Again.

He still couldn't understand how everyone thought he was flirting with them. He'd only ever flirted with one person, but they didn't notice.

After almost every time he'd talked to a woman he had a date,  because they thought he was asking for one, and he was too nice to say no. How could he really tell them he wasn't interested after they thought he flirted with them?

He unlocked to door as quietly as he could, in case Bucky had gone to sleep already. Closing the door behind him, he took of his shoes and jacket with yet another sigh. He wished he could get to stay home at least one evening every week.

"What are you sighing about?"

Steve looked up and saw Bucky standing there, hair ruffled and dressed in only sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"All this dating is tiring," Steve answered and hung up his jacket.

"Then why do you keep doing it, I thought you liked going on dates?" Bucky asked and folded his arms in front of him.

"I don't actually love it," Steve grumbled and walked to the kitchen in hope of finding a snack. "And I only do it because everyone thinks I'm flirting with them. I can't just tell them I'm not interested after that."

"You're way too nice sometimes," Bucky said and slung an arm over Steve's shoulders.

Steve shook it off, not in the mood for Bucky's teasing, and opened the fridge.

"You know, it can easily be fixed if you stop flirting with them."

"I don't flirt with them," Steve muttered, and picked up an apple, "I only flirt with you."

Steve turned around towards Bucky and leaned against the counter. It was only when he saw Bucky's surprised look that he realized what he'd said. He almost choked on a bite of the apple.

"Um..." Steve started, not actually knowing what to say.

"You- what?" Bucky finally said, the look on his face changing to one of not understanding. "You flirt with me?"

"Um, yes," Steve replied and looked away. This was so embarrassing.

"You're interested in me?"

"Um, well, I- Yes, I am," Steve stuttered. Why had he gotten himself into this situation?

"Oh thank god," Bucky breathed out in what sounded like relief.

"Wait, what?" Steve asked in confusion and turned to Bucky.

"I always thought you were just a very good pal, and would, like, you know... if I ever told you I'm interested in you."

"You like me," Steve asked this time.

"Yes, I do."

They stood there, just staring at each other, not really knowing what to do.

"Um, what do we do now?"

"Really, Steve? I thought you'd know after all your dates." Steve could hear the mocking tone in Bucky's voice.

"Oh, shut up," Steve smiled. Sometimes he could live with Bucky's mocking. It was what made Bucky _Bucky_ after all.

"Come here," Bucky said and snaked an arm around Steve's back.

He pulled him in for a hug, and Steve put his arms around Bucky too. They'd hugged before, but it felt different now that they knew they liked each other.

Steve felt a little disappointed when Bucky pulled back, but stopped doing so when he kissed him.

Steve was okay with Bucky stopping the hug if it meant he kissed him.

How had he lived his life up to this point without Bucky kissing him?


End file.
